


拼图式爱情

by stipethom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Kudos: 1





	拼图式爱情

## 拼图式爱情

阿兰·罗伯-格里耶：

我们在开始构思一部小说的时候，总是同时想到故事情节和它的风格；面且作者头脑里先想到的还常常是风格，正如一个画家在决定描绘一大排摩天大楼的时候，他先想到的可能就完全是画面上的一条条直线。

毫无疑问，电影也完全如此：构思一个电影故事，在我看来，实际上就是构思这个故事的各种具体形象，包括与此有关的各个细节，其中不仅包括人物的动作和背景，同时还包括镜头的角度和摄影机的移动，以及场景的衔接。阿仑·雷乃之所以能够和我合作，原因就在于我们对电影的看法一开始就是完全一致的，这不仅表现在一般看法上，说得准确些，即使在最小的细节安排和影片的总的结构上也是如此。我写下的很可能就是他已经想到的，他在拍摄时加进去的也可能正是我会写下的东西。

***

我从杂货店老板手里买来一盒拼图。拼图的包装盒子上没有任何说明，也没有完整拼图的示例图。我自己摸索着拼出了一些独立的片段，这些距离全部拼好还很遥远，却为我带来了极大的乐趣。

一个绿衣绿裤的骑士，鬈发上戴着一根插了鸵鸟毛的有檐帽子，手牵一匹鞍鞯闪亮的栗色母马，在通往青灰色城池的宽阔而崎岖的大路上迈开长腿。若不是他下巴上刮过胡须的青影、坚毅的神情与结实的胸膛，说他是个少女也行。这夺目的青年让人感受到的不仅是骁勇或庄严，而兼有一种令时光也莫可奈何的品质。

一个金发蓝裙的年轻公主，裙摆下露着凉鞋系带的修长脚趾，裙袍上密密地以各色丝线绣着花卉，裙摆上是一圈罂粟，胸前是一朵怒放的玫瑰，衣袖上是月季花；她的裙袂上甚至镶嵌着艳丽的珠宝，那尊贵的气度我竟描绘不出万一。她的容貌自然很美，但更美的是她周身散发的光辉，仿佛什么力量都不可使她屈服。

还有黑色的荆棘丛，崎岖的山峦和怪石，像天空一样苍蓝的道路，青葱色的水流，灰蓝色的城池和古井。

我注意到，不同的拼法可以更改故事的进程。一个暗示牵出一条枝叶，一条闪光的珠链引出一段雪白的天鹅颈，现实的一砖一瓦渐渐发芽，犹如从高高的城墙上泛开的藤蔓……男女主角便是王子和公主，他们各自的姿势十分灵活多变，复杂得近乎暧昧，仿佛隐藏着无限多的含义。他们的神情时而甜蜜，时而痛苦，时而惊惶，时而冰冷。我将这对人儿拆散重拼了许多次，还是没能拼出故事中的浪漫与爱情。已经完成的拼图里的净是谋杀、叛乱、瘟疫和战火，仿佛这世间的天平全都倒向了残忍。

一种拼法，骑士将以长剑刺入公主的胸口。恰好公主的身上戴着一领红色丝巾，中剑后漫开的殷红犹如飞溅的鲜血。

一种拼法，公主将掐住骑士令他窒息而死，后者嘴唇变成乌青色，如同将他的手染黑的叶子的颜色。无论多么邪恶的故事或结局，这对人儿只将命运的险恶当作节拍的转折跳舞，这忠实的拼图促使无数惊魂时刻再现。

在一个炎热的下午，我无所事事地被困在家中，下意识地摆弄拼图。终于。我意识到自己拼出了这对恋人幽会的那一幕。

我十指如飞，作品即将完成，我不由怜爱起它，感到它在不自觉地震动，犹如母亲羊水里的胎儿被她的呼吸激起的一波又一波的微颤。而这，还只是这出特里斯坦爱情悲剧的第一幕。数不清的场景鱼贯涌出，定格，逐帧松动筋骨，恍然间恢复了原有的规模，我这陋室的地板转瞬被一片片扬眉吐气的拼图充塞。

富丽堂皇的宫殿拔地而起：金子般的层层砖瓦，雨后春笋似的大理石柱，数不清的亭台楼阁、高高的窗户、镜子、卧室、悬挂刺绣壁毯的走廊、雕像拱卫的花园和迷宫。聚满阴影的喷泉广场在正午的阳光下盛开粼粼波光，宫殿犹如平地上的白色巨象，沉静而威严地盘坐着。

公主站在宽阔的阳台上微笑着。她在检阅这拜她所赐的梦的城池，一切严格而优美。她的脚尖几乎离开铺满鲜花的阳台边缘，她倚靠的护栏朝静寂无声的林荫大道展翅，一个时辰后那道上将被慕名而来的人们挤满，将充斥惊奇、赞叹，以及发自内心的谦恭。

像拼图曾有的无数旁观者一样，我目睹宫殿最高的尖顶轰然倒塌，公主和她脚下的鲜花全都尸骨无存。死亡使这美的泡影得以孵化，一座宫殿的亡灵从废墟中冉冉升起。

空中堕下黑雨，宛如一头大豪猪射出了一全身的刺。窗帘怕被撕裂似的猛扭身子，躲避着呼号的狂风。我按住胸口，感到不可违抗的力量，一切固体都在解构，其中的真实慢慢地展开了本来面目。在那一刹那，闪电照亮了公主和王子姣美的脸孔，照出了这一对养尊处优的爱人的真正面容。他们披金戴银，摇曳生姿，绣着花卉的袖子却露出一截白骨，他们的颈骨和双腕上星光似的珍宝不断滚落，在尘土里翻滚，成了灰扑扑的土块。两具华服里的骷髅脚下步履不停，黑黢黢的嘴洞大张，似有千言万语要与彼此说。

他们走到宽阔的泥河边就不再移动。雪白的面部没有表情，却令人感到他们在眼巴巴地对望，等待一个奇迹降临，使这条横加阻拦的天堑化为平地。

他们的双手朝着空气的一抛一接，身体倾斜摆荡，在变幻中迎合，无间地旋舞，像两片毗邻的拼图，无一处龃龉。

***

我冒雨走出门外。及踝的积水立即漫过了胶鞋，我浑身湿透，骨髓里的寒意教我动作僵硬而迟缓。

当时我扒在窗前，看到了水里出来的东西。

那个浮出水面的东西，我从没见过这样的……我的双腿灌了铅般一动不动。那东西裹着一层皮肉，模样很笨，无形的剔骨刀在它身上一刮，就削脱了它羊膜似的肌肤，乳黄色的筋膜里剃出来一具雪白的骷髅。

摆脱皮囊后，它显得轻捷自在，在雨中无声地移动，一节节脚印在下一步抬起前就被抹去。它张开滴水的下颌骨，我两耳嗡嗡，听不清它“说”了什么，只瞥见雪白的颈椎拧向一边，我不禁目随它动。

积水形成的深潭里，一个芝麻点儿大的黑色涡旋堪比漏气的气球，乱飞乱舞，最后小得分辨不出。若它是从黑涡来的东西，就该随着黑涡烟消云散，然则这具骷髅仍旧好端端地站在这儿。它要么来自阴曹地府来，要么不属于这个世界。

它脱下的皮囊正是我——或者说，组成我的生命的东西。它本该是我的骷髅，如今却独自行走，使尚未摆脱皮囊的我无法忍受。从那一日起，我对活着的向往大大降低，我嫉妒它，模仿它，我想要成为真正的“我”，我从未有过自己的故事。

为了研究它的来历，我埋头故纸堆中。中世纪的“死亡之舞”，memento mori，解剖学，九相图白骨观不净观，海盗船骷髅头，死亡金属音乐，远古人类化石。制作成物品的无辜人骨。我骨折时拍摄的X光片。林林总总，尚无定论。

相处的这几日来，我和它有了默契，我管它叫“杰克”，取自杰克南瓜灯笼。杰克不用吃喝拉撒，在哪儿都能“活”。它不介意自己叫“杰克”，镇日立在我家客厅墙角的阴影里，也不用专门给它腾地方。

杰克是一具省事的骷髅。它最大的优点是不爱说话，出于必要开口也言简意赅。这让它胜过了大多数宠物和玩伴。任何生物具有的噪音和缺陷，呼吸、心跳、打嗝、放屁、咳嗽、吸溜，呼噜，杰克统统没有，这为它维持存在的隐秘性提供了诸多方便。

那些拥有或曾经有过“想象的朋友”的人，他们如果知道了杰克，一定会大受鼓舞吧！

这一天，我正喝着咖啡，杰克径直走过来，打量我的杯中物。这亘古的精神兴奋剂吸引了杰克的注意。许是厌倦了整日与福尔马林作伴，它拾起被我遗忘的小茶碟，罕见地发了一通议论。

“你不好奇我的故乡吗？我就住在你们的世界的底部。打个比方，我的世界就像盘子边上的印花，而你们的世界处于盘子凹陷的中心。连接两个世界的通道就只有滑不溜手的骨瓷，走在上面会不断地倒退，谁都不能指望抵达目的地。”

从它没有起伏的骨骼摩擦之声，我却听出了莫大的哀伤。这就像是已经摸到了锁孔，却找不着钥匙。

有一次，杰克在马路上停下，猛地一拐方向，径直朝路中央走去。正值红灯，汽车喇叭响个不停，四下里弥漫着又臭又热的黄色尾气。在地狱般的上班高峰期，杰克无视车流的围追堵截悠悠前行，仿若是车龙给这位白色的客人让出一条窄道。一名中年女人摇下车窗，杰克的步伐扬起的尘埃使她边打喷嚏边握紧方向盘，泛红的胸口不住颤动。

杰克走进白线画出的等待区，和其余车辆一起捱过红灯变绿前的几十秒钟；对其余人而言，这仍是燥热、沮丧的一段时间。日头炽热，衰草连天，空中浮着成千上万的碎屑，人们感到干涩而疲惫。到处是一样炎热，一样了无生趣。杰克的行动有奇异的清凉之意，穿行之处也比周遭降低了好几度。我们所有人都该去坟墓里走一遭，才能像杰克一样轻盈优美。

***


End file.
